


Poltergeist Girls

by Ilthit



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Just an odd little thing of four 50-word moments, don't mind me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Poltergeist Girls

"Abed is magic," Annie said, frowning. 

"Yes, we know," Jeff said. Shirley clutched her bag. Pierce shrugged, opening his arms. Troy said nothing, staring at the dead centre of the table with a closed-off expression. 

"No," Annie repeated slowly. "He is _actually_ magic." 

Abed blinked, and his eyes changed colour. 

-

"Are you using your mind powers on me? Driving me from God?"

"I can't do that." Abed's voice sounded tired. "I can only make suggestions." 

"How do I know you're not making a suggestion now?"

Troy put a steady hand on Shirley's arm to silence her. For once, it worked. 

-

Abed waited for Britta to work her way through her rationalizations and, finally, fall into expectant silence. 

"Maybe," he said.

"Maybe?" 

Abed shrugged. "You could be right. I don't know why I can make objects move with my mind. Or why you can't."

"I wasn't saying—"

"You were hurt too."

-

They were all hurt, one way or another. Seven poltergeist girls, each with something shoved back and suppressed until it pushed itself out through whichever gateway it found. The storm inside, like Elsa. Like Matilda. It came out ugly or it stayed in ugly.

They were scared. 

They should be.


End file.
